sweet and ruthless
by ausllyheartraura
Summary: princess Allyssa is forced into marriage with king austin after her father got defeated in a war . Ally hates Austin because he is cruel and heartless. but will love prevail among the two?


ALLY'S POV

"Princess Allyssa, the king and queen await you in the court room". Genève my personal maid told me. Ugh not again. I guess they are going to introduce me to yet another suitor who I supposedly have to like. "Coming Genève". I walk towards my HUGE closet and choose a pink gown which is made entirely of pure silk and has diamonds all over. I put on a diamond necklace and diamond earrings. And then I put on a diamond bracelet. I then choose my pink diamond tiara and put it on. With that I slowly made my way downstairs. I descended gracefully down the carpeted stairs. I made my way towards the courtroom which was awfully empty except for my mom, dad and a blonde guy. He looked so handsome. He had hazel eyes and a really good body. He had purposefully messy hair.

"Allyssa dear this is King Austin Moon"

On saying that I bowed down politely down in front of Prince Austin. He took my hand and gently kissed it. I felt electricity shoot up my hand the moment he touched it.

"Allyssa dear" my dad said. "Allyssa, I know all this is very hard for you to take in but as you know we are in need of money. And we lost the war with the Moon Kingdom. So as a penalty you have to marry King Austin

"What! Marry him? D..Da…dad .b….but "

"Allyssa"! My dad interrupted my stuttering. "Can I talk to you alone?

I just nodded.

I followed my dad into his bedroom

"Allyssa dear, King Austin has the complete authority to marry you. He can get anything he wants dear. And if you don't marry him he will take over our kingdom.

"But why me?"

"I really don't know. But what I do know is he is cruel, ruthless and is the most powerful king on the planet however he is just 18 like you probably a few months older.

"Okay father I am ready to marry that jerk if it means to save our kingdom"

"I am so proud of you Allyssa. May god bless you and please be careful.

Dad and I walked back to the courtroom.

"King Austin, I am ready to marry you"

"Good I am very pleased with your answer but we must leave immediately"

"right now? But I need to pack, say goodbye and….."

" we have everything you require and much more in my kingdom." Austin said interrupting me in a slightly annoyed tone! Oh well. He is heartless.

"goodbye mother" I said hugging her. "goodbye father" I said hugging him"" I am going to miss you mother and you to father.

"We are going to miss you to Allyssa" my mother said tearing up a bit

" I am going to miss you to.

" with that Austin grabbed me by wrist and lead me to his amazing chariot.

"let me go" I said struggling out of his grip.

He said nothing and pushed me onto the chariot. He then sat beside me and ordered the charioteer to proceed. It is getting really dark outside and I am really tired. I just want to sleep. But how can I ?

I just decide to lean down and lay my head on my lap. And I slowly drift into a very deep oblivion (sleep).

TIME SKIP

I slowly open my eyes and observe my surroundings. I am in a beautifully designed huge bedroom which is even bigger than a chamber. But how I wonder. I am so sure I slept in a chariot. Then how did I end up here. I slowly get up. Then I hear a knock on the huge door.

"come in"

The door slowly opened and revealed a young maiden probably the same age as me with thick raven lock of curls and a tiara which was embedded with beautiful jewels.

"good morning" she wished

"good morning"

" I am Patrisha Maria Delarosa. I am Austin's cousin. You must be Allyssa.

"indeed I am your majesty"

"Allyssa you don't need to address me like that. Just call me Trish or Patrisha."

"ok. By any chance do you have any idea how I ended up in here?"

"oh Austin carried you up here"

"oh" I simply stated. What else was I supposed to say? "uhmmm what should I uhmm.. Wear?"

"oh you have a huge walk in closet with 7 million dresses and 3 million pairs of shoes and loads and loads of jewellery and tiaras.

"wow" Austin must be Loaded with money.

" thank you Trish. And by the way call me Ally"

"sure thing. Ok get dressed quickly breakfast will be served in half an hour. Don't be late.

"okay bye"

"bye Ally"

After Trish left I looked around my room and then walked towards my closet. WOW I have to walk so much just to get around my room. It's so huge.

I opened my closet and my mouth dropped. It looked like a huge shopping mall inside. I walked a little then came across a cute purple gown with flowers. And each flower had a diamond in between.

I then walked towards the jewellery section and selected a thin chain with a flower shaped diamond locket and matching earrings. I then picked a tiara with purple jewels and put it on. I went outside my room and walked out and believe me this place is huge. I got lost. I have no clue where the dining room is. I suddenly bump into something hard. I look up and see Austin.

"Lost?" he asks me

I simply nod

"Come with me" with that he grabs my hand and leads me through a bunch of confusing pathways and after some time we end up in the dining room

Austin leads me to my chair which was the biggest in the room along with Austin's.

We have breakfast along with several other people who I don't really know.

I excuse myself from the dining room and explore the castle.

I come outside and see the gardener working in the hot sun. he is watering the plants and there are a lot of plants.

"hi" I say to him

"hi. .. oh I am sorry good morning my queen"

"just call me Ally"

"what brings you here my queen"

"I just wanted to help you since there are lots of plants here and you seem tired"

"oh its ok my queen"

"oh no I insist. You sit on this bench here while I go and fetch water"

"but but your….."

"its okay. Helping people is my duty"

Austin's POV

After I left the dining room, I decided to head outside for some fresh air. I walk towards the garden and I stop dead in my tracks. Ally is fetching a pail of water while the old gardener is sitting. I am fuming now. I immediately walk towards the gardener hold him by his shirt and make him stand up

He tenses and starts shivering.

"why are you sitting and why is the queen working?"

" I am sorry your majesty but the queen insisted"

With that I dropped the gardener on the floor and walk towards Ally

She is humming a tune.

"what do you think you are doing"?

"oh good morning Austin. I was just helping the old gardener out because he looked really tired."

"so?" I fumed

ALLY'S POV

"so ?" he fumed. He looked really angry and I got really scared

"look Austin, I just wanted to help him. What's so wrong in that?" I snapped

With that I felt a sting on my cheek. It was hurting a lot.

Austin slapped me. Tears formed in my eyes. I dropped the bucket and ran away.

I hate him so much. I just want to go home. How can he even think about raising his hand against me.

I ran to my bedroom which I somehow managed to find. I slammed the door shut and started crying on my bed. It hurt badly. I examined my face on the mirror and there was this ugly purple bruise on my face. Suddenly someone barged through my door and pulled me out of my bed. I came face to face with the one and only heartless Moon.

"I am so sorry Ally. I don't know what came over me. Trust me I am not like that"

"well your apology is not accepted" I state

"Ally I really am very sorry please forgive me! Here I got you something."

"Austin turned me around and put a necklace around me. It had a locket. It was a picture of me my mom and my dad.

"its so pretty .okay I forgive you"

"thank you Ally"

"your welcome"


End file.
